Smile
by guren666
Summary: You were waiting for me? I thought that you went to sleep hours ago." He came closer and kissed Jeff on cheek. Not on lips, cheek. Is he bored of him already ?


Smile

AN – Songfic inspired by Lily Allen – Smile and the events from 3 years ago, before Jeff left WWE. Please review.

Jeff woke up as usual. He wanted to kiss his Phil, but he wasn't there. Jeff quickly searched his entire room. He went out from apartment he was living in this week and looked around. He noticed that next door was a little opened. Phil disappeared frequently and it was making him frustrated. Jeff sneaked over to the door and took a peek.

_**When you first left me**_

_**I was wanting more**_

_**But you were fucking that girl next door**_

_**Whatcha do that for ?**_

_**( Whatcha do that for ? )**_

_**When you first left me**_

_**I didn't know what to say**_

_**I've never been on my own that way**_

_**Just sat by myself all day.**_

**Jeff waited whole day, but Phil didn't come. So, is he really cheating him? After two years of being together, Phil does this to him? The door opened and Straight –Edge follower came back. It was after midnight.**

„ **You were waiting for me? I thought that you went to sleep hours ago." He came closer and kissed Jeff on cheek. Not on lips, cheek. Is he bored of him already ? **

**JEFF'S POV**

„ **Are you angry at me, Jeffry ? " I shook my head. Phil opened fridge and drank apple juice. He went directly to bed. I went after him. He embraced me as if nothing never happened. He fell asleep in two minutes. Maybe I'm just overracting, he's my lover. I should trust him more. I snuggled closer and then I smelled it. It was a faint smell, but it smelled like …**** women's perfume.**

**I got up and woke him up in the process. He yawned. „Can't sleep ?"**

**I didn't look him in the eye. Not that it mattered in the dark. „ My head is spinning. I'll take some aspirin or something." I didn't wait for an answer. I walked over to bathroom, opened up the shelve on the upper left and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I swallowed a tablet and went to living room. I sat down on the couch. My heart was aching. He lies to me, he is sleeping with some woman next door and I didn't know about it! How could he do that? I lay down on the couch, thinking and thinking what to do. Talk with him about it? Ignore it? Do nothing? Or… **

**I decided. **

**It's obvious that Phil only uses me. He doesn't love me the way I love him. Correction. ****Loved him.**

**I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up early in the morning, but Phil was already gone. **

**He lied to me from the very start. He never accepted my feelings. That bastard! I had a light breakfast and went out. First, I phoned my friends. They agreed to help me, I smiled. So far, everything is going as planned. **

_**I was so lost back then**_

_**But with a little help from my friends**_

_**I found the light**_

_**In the tunel at the end.**_

_**Now you are calling me up on the phone**_

_**So you can have a little whine and a moan**_

_**And it's only because you're feeling alone.**_

**I called Phil. He said that we'll meet up in ten minutes. Then I dialled Joe's number. He was nearby. I gave him money he requested and he winked at me. I only smiled. Meanwhile, I followed him, where he met up with some men I didn't know. **

**My friends found Phil's current location via GPRS in mobile. They stalked him and pulled him in a back alley, where they beat him up pretty bad. Joe and unknown men ran away. I was hiding behind the wall. Phil was laid out on the ground, not moving at all. I chuckled at that beautiful sight. **

**I left him there, not caring if he's seriously injured or not. I went to the café , where we were supposed to meet. I ordered two cups of coffee and waited for him. Phil came in five minutes later. He's a wrestler, like me. SO, he's used to pain. He sat opposite of me. **

" **You won't believe it. I've got ambushed and some thugs beat me up." I tried to look concerned. **

" **Are you okay? You should wash your face." **

" **Good idea." **

**He went to the bathroom. My chance!**

**I put my hand in my pocket and dropped two laxative tablets in his coffee, so that no one saw me. **

**He came back and drank a sip. „ What a good coffee." And he drank it ALL UP. I smiled at him. **

**Oh, Phil, Phil, Phil.**

**You don't know what's coming for you next. My phone rang and I got a text message. It said : **

**WE DID IT. **

**JOE**

**That made me smile even more. **

**Everything was going smoothly. Phil said goodbye and left. I sat there and enjoyed my cup of coffee.**

_**At first, when I see you cry**_

_**Yeah, it makes me smile**_

_**Yeah, it makes me smile**_

_**At worst, I feel bad for a while**_

_**But then I just smile**_

_**I go ahead and smile.**_

_**Whenever you see me**_

_**You say that you want me back**_

_**And I tell you it don't mean jack**_

_**It don't mean jack. **_

_**I couldn't stop laughing**_

_**No, I just couldn't stop myself**_

_**See you messed up my mental health**_

_**I was quite unwell.**_

_**I was so lost back then**_

_**But with a little help from my friends**_

_**I found the light**_

_**In the tunel at the end.**_

**Phil visited me one hour later. He cried like a baby. His apartment demolished, nothing was left standing and laxatives began to work. I patted him on the head, comforting him. HA! As if! **

**Phil left shortly afterwards. Not just my apartment, but my life as well. Maybe he knew that I had my fingers in it. Who cares. **

**And so, my life went on. One month lated, I re-found my old love, Beth. We're getting married. **

**But, someone still clings to the past. He calls me everyday, even though he knows, that I despise him. We see each other at work and I don't like it. He says that he has realised his errors. But, it is too late. I had enough of his face. I'm going back to TNA. Then, I can erase him from my live forever.**

_**Now you are calling me up on the phone**_

_**So you can have a little whine and a moan**_

_**And it's only beacause you are feeling alone.**_

_**At first, when I see you cry**_

_**Yeah, it makes me smile**_

_**Yeah, it makes me smile**_

_**At worst, I feel bad for a while**_

_**But then I just smile**_

_**I go ahead and smile**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala **_

_**At first, when I see you cry**_

_**Yeah, it makes me smile**_

_**Yeah, it maked me smile**_

_**At worst, I feel bad for a while**_

_**But then I just smile**_

_**I go ahead and smile.**_


End file.
